Terminator: Queen's Gambit
"Queen's Gambit" is the fifth episode of season one of the science fiction/action TV series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, which is based on the popular Terminator film series created by James Cameron back in 1984. The episode was directed by Matt Earl Beesley with a script written by Natalie Chaidez. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, February 11th, 2008 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was developed for television by Josh Friedman. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3T6853. * This episode is included on disc two of the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete First Season DVD collection. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Channel One on February 11th, 2008. TV Rage.com; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, "Queen's Gambit"; Episode Info. * This episode includes a recap of events from previous episodes including "Gnothi Seauton", "The Turk" and "Heavy Metal". * Executive producer Mario Kassar is credited as Mario F. Kassar in this episode. * Actor Troy A. Cephers is credited as Troy Cephers in this episode. * Actor John DeVito is credited as John De Vito in this episode. * This is the only episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles directed by Matt Earl Beesley. * This is the first episode of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles written by Natalie Chaidez. She writes five episodes of the series in total. She writes two episodes in season one and three episodes from season two. * This is the first appearance of Derek Reese in the series, played by Brian Austin Green. He is the older brother of Kyle Reese, who is John's father. He becomes a recurring guest star throughout the remainder of season one and becomes a regular character on the series in season two. * This is the second appearance of Andy Goode. He appeared last in "The Turk". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Sarah Connor: Field trip. * John Connor: (jumping in the front seat) I call shotgun. * Cameron Phillips: I call 9 millimeter. .... * Cameron Phillips: What are they doing? * John Connor: They're writing notes... for Jordon. * Cameron Phillips: She's dead. * John Connor: Yeah, I remember watching her fall. * Cameron Phillips: Me too. How will she get the notes? * John Connor: She won't. * Cameron Phillips: But you said... * John Connor: Sometimes things happen and they are so bad... that people don't know how to deal with their sadness, so they write it in a note. * Cameron Phillips: But I thought people cried when they are sad. * John Connor: Sometimes it's not enough. .... * Sarah Connor: What's this? * Cameron Phillips: You should write Andy a note, if you can't cry. .... * John Connor: You're really good at math. * Cameron Phillips: Yes. * John Connor: You want to do mine? * Cameron Phillips: Yes. See also External Links * * * * * * "Queen's Gambit" at the Terminator Wiki References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories